


Regret and Sorrows

by jkathurricane2813



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Disturbing Themes, Family, Gore, M/M, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkathurricane2813/pseuds/jkathurricane2813
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael would go to any lengths to keep his family safe and happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regret and Sorrows

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Temporary character death, mentions of violence, slight turtlecest

Raphael was the first of his weird family up. Which was abnormal, usually he was the second to last. Michelangelo was normally the last one up. 

Raphael walked down the stair case and made his way to the kitchen, going into the fridge and grabbing a water bottle out. He sat down on one of the chairs at the dinning room table. Opening up the bottle and pooring the contents down his throat. Sighing with relief as the cold liquid soothed him inside. Raphael soon found his mind wandering to thoughts that he would have assumed was best to not ponder on. But yet, here he was, his uncontrollable mind wandering on enemy territory. 

This past week has been stressful. Nothing seemed to go his way, and what made it worse was that most of it was his fault.

The red clad turtle has been finding himself agitated for some stupid purposes. Like when he accidentally tripped on a pile of books so neatly stacked in the middle of his messy room. Though, he barely felt anything, even when he landed. And he didn't even have a scrape on his shins. But yet he was cusing out hateful words he usually reserved for when he lost a fight with either the purple dragons or the foot. 

The fact that Raphael continuously was fighting with his oldest brother Leonardo certainly didn't help him.

He didn't exactly want to fight with him, but he felt like he couldn't help it. He would often release his stress with his punching bag but he would often find that it just riled him up the more. He never really enjoyed fighting with his older brother. Each hateful words that they threw at each other felt like daggers to the heart. He swore that their fights were getting worse and more often each time. 

Raphael didn't exactly know when or how him and his fearless leader got so far apart. Maybe it was when Master Splinter assigned Leo with that leader of the team title and responsibility, or maybe it was his envy of trying to better his perfect older brother, or it could have happened after their first fight they had. The problem was that Raphael was always blamed for everything. Though Leonardo got his share of punishments. Raph was the one that had to prepare for the up coming punishment and hour long lechture. And he was usually the one to be blamed for the start of the fight. 

The emerald turtle could remember the times that him and Leonardo was the best of friends two brothers could ever possibly be. They would share everything that they wouldn't dare tell any of their other family members together. No matter how deep or dark the secret was. And now that Raph was thinking about it. He considered Leonardo one of his favorite brothers.

Now Raphael didn't even have enough fingers to count how many secrets they kept from each other. But being so close once, they could figure out that the other was keeping something from them. Other than the their two littlest brothers who don't seem to know about anything between them. 

Raphael so wished that they could be like they used to be, but he was smart enough to know that would never happen. 

Raph had to fight hard with himself to not crunch his half full water bottle. He hated the truth but it was straight in his face.

The fight that him and Leo had a few day's ago in the beginning of the week, Raph swore was the worst. It gotten so bad that they drew their weapons at each other. Though they've done that action far too many times to count. They've gone to the point where they were only a few cuts away to something serious their genius brother might not have been able to fix. 

The two youngest of the brothers might have been the most affected, usually by the time that they drew their weapons they would have barged in and drag their two older brothers away from each other. But this time they didn't dare get between them. Fortunately Master Splinter came in before anything too terrible happened though he was absolutely worried about his sons well being Raphael knew he was not pleased.

Raphael could remember when he woke up with an awful headache and a sore body, finding himself in the olive green, genius brothers laboratory. Donatello came over to see how he was when Raphael spotted tear stains along his cheeks.

Guilt piled up in Raphael's chest as he desperately tried to ignore it, only to fail badly. 

Donnie wasn't the one to cry. He always managed to hold back his tears and emotions, mostly because he had years of his brothers getting hurt to get used to it. So to get that purple clad turtle to cry would mean that it was incredibly serious. 

Raphael knows how much it effected his little brother is the fact that ever since the serious fight with the fearless leader they have been ignoring each other constantly. Not one bit of eye contacted has been shared with each other. The constant silence between them was driving Raphael crazy. He felt pained in his chest ever since the word from Leonardo was told to him. He tried so hard to talk himself into believing that he didn't mean it, but how much venom he used as he said it made him think other wise. Raphael felt like he needed someone to talk to, that wasn't a leader in blue and doesn't use mystic riddles to talk. Someone who would try to understand him and is open minded, but isn't a dumbass. Donatello seemed to fit the bill. 

He could remember knocking on the lab door before entering his brothers crypt. Ever since that huge fight with Leo everyone has been so distance and anti social with him. Making Raphael incredibly uncomfortable. But when he thought he could clear up the air with someone that has the least temper, everything seemed to back fire on him. 

"Donnie, could I talk to you?" 

"What is it Raph." The annoyance he detected in his purple clad brothers voice made him feel all the more uncomfortable. 

"Are you busy?" 

"Well now that your asking. Yes, I 'am incredibly busy." 

"Would you prefer it if I go?" The emerald turtle asked nervously, hoping he doesn't get on the smart turtles bad side. 

"Why? Your here aren't you? Your already interrupting me. Say whatever you want." 

"Uh, okay. . . well, I was wanting to talk to you about a problem I have." Donatello huffed. Collapsing his shell to the back of his seat, turning to the golden eyed turtle. 

"If this is about you and Leo, I don't want to hear it. Take it to Master Splinter." 

"But. . ." Raphael was about to say till he was immediately interrupted. 

"Damn it, Raph! I said I don't want to hear it! Last time I gave you advice you blew everything I told you off and went and did the exact opposite! I'm tired of listening to you whine! Grow up and learn how to deal with your own problems! I got work to do. . ." Raphael was shocked by the sudden angry out burst. His heart pounding hard in his chest. 

"I-I'm sorry. . ." He whispered. It wasn't often the hothead would apologize and it instantly caught Don's attention but it ended up pissing him off more. 

"Don't apologize to me! I don't want it!" Raphael nodded and immediately left without saying anything more. Don was right when he said that he would never do the advice he would give him, only because he would suggest advice that would make Raph embarrassed or loose all of his pride that he worked so hard all his life for. He knew Don was right when he shouldn't apologize to him, but he never had it in himself to face the leaf green turtle. And he was sure as hell was not going to his dear old rat father, he couldn't understand half the things he tells him. While he uses story's and ancient legends hundreds of years old to help him with his personal problem. So there was only one more option left. He stared at his little sea green brother walking into the kitchen and grimaced. 

Raphael took the last drink from his bottle. Scrunched it up and threw it in the near by trash can. Bouncing off the edge and landing on the floor with a clatter. Raph paused for second, hoping that no one herd and is going to get up. He was fortunate enough that only silence answered and no one came running in. He relaxed in his chair before groaning and banging his head against the wooden table. 

Raphael remembered following his little brother into the kitchen. Finding him opening a cabinet and taking out a bowl. 

"Hey, Mikey." Raph greeted awkwardly. 

"Oh hey, Raph. What do you want?" He asked a lot more rude then Raph would ever hear from him in this life time. Not daring to tell him about his problem, he decided to go with something short and sweet. 

"Do you want to spar with me?" He asked awkwardly. Rubbing the back of his neck. 

"No thank you." 

"Okay, maybe later?" 

"Sure. Whatever." Raphael could gave sworn that he herd annoyance in his voice but he decided to shrug it off for now. The golden eyed turtle remembered sitting on the couch closer into the afternoon. He got up from the couch and headed over to the kitchen to get a beer after the show he was watching switched to commercials. He could hear the faint sounds of grunting and panting and the faint patters of feet against tatami floors coming from the dojo. Out of curiosity, Raphael went over and opened their training room doors. Finding Leonardo and Michelangelo sparring together. Their breaths quick as they smiled at each other before making the next move. The scene hurt Raphael hard. He quickly but quietly closed the door before they new he was watching them. 

Obviously all his brothers were mad at him about the fight with Leo. But the fact that they had every right to be mad. Most likely because he was the first one that started it. . . and also the first to draw his weapons. . . and that he was the first to attack. . . 

Raphael had no clue how to face his brothers after that moment of realization, and until he tried to figure out what to say and compose himself before apologizing. Cause in truth, he sucked with words. After a few days of nothing but angry silence between Raphael and his brothers. Raph decided he couldn't take any more. If it was just one, he could handle it. With Leonardo they both would usually ignore each other for days on end before the whole avoidance thing would blow over and they would act like nothing happened without any hint of an apology. But Raph just couldn't take the constant avoidance of all three of his brothers. 

The emerald turtle set out to try to find Leonardo. Spotting him walking down the hall way. He had his swords in his hand as he headed over to the stairs. Raphael met him half way and stopped in his path before he could continue on. 

"Raphael, what are you doing!?" The leaf green turtle demanded. Raph new he was agitated and it wasn't just his rude tone of voice, but the fact that Leo only used their full names if he was pissed or teasing. And he was smart enough to know that it wasn't the second option. 

"Leo, I need to talk to you." He said anxiously. 

"Not right now." 

"No. It's important." 

"Look Raphael, I'm incredibly busy now. Whatever you want to say, can wait." 

"But it can't. . ." He tried saying but was immediately cut off. 

"Come on, Raph. Master Splinter is waiting for me. My becoming a successful responsible leader of this team may not matter to you. But it matters to me, and I don't need another of your opinions again. Get out of my way!" He said harshly. Raph could feel a piece of him break off at those words. Leonardo shoved his way past him and rushed over to the dojo and slammed the door without looking back. 

Fought off tears squeezed out of his eyes and fell down his emerald cheek. He quickly whipped them away and rushed up to his room. Shutting and locking the door. They got mad at him for not apologizing to the 'victim' and when he tried to, Leo refused to listen to him. What does his brothers want from him!? He wondered that often to himself as he kept himself captive in his room for the rest of the week. The only ones asking what was the matter was his dear old trust worthy dad. Who he was sure that would always love him, no matter the stupid mistakes he makes. He wasn't entirely sure about his brothers, cause he sure as hell they don't show it. 

The thought sent even more unwanted tears to his eyes. He was half tempted to rush into his fathers room and shove his way into the rats arms and cry out his sorrow. But his rebel pride side kept him glued to his seat. That would have been something he would have most likely have done if he was still five. 

He growled to himself. Turning around and checking the time on the stove and finding it still ridiculously early. He hasn't eaten in two days and the starvation was keeping him up. He only went out of his room to go to the bathroom, and that was usually in the middle of the night when his family was fast asleep. 

He felt famished but he doesn't feeling like eating. Entering into the topic that was the reason that kept him tucked away in his room and purposely thinking about it has caused him to loose his apatite. He pushed himself lazily and depressingly off the chair and head back over to the fridge. Taking out a beer bottle. Setting the top on the edge of the counter and smashed his palm on it, causing the lid to pop off. He took a large drink of the alcohol. Sitting back down as he continued to chug down the beverage he was provided with. Only stopping when his mind and body became heavy and fuzzy. Tossing his last bottle away and sitting at the table in silence. He generally didn't drink in the mornings, but this time he made an exception. 

"His thoughts continued to wander. Thinking of the situation he was in and what his options are for a solution. His thoughts wandered to darker territory then he would allow when he was sober, but he strangely found it appealing. If his family was never happy when he was around and he was the trouble maker that always caused his family pain then maybe they would be better off without him. 

Pushing himself off the chair, his heavy body wandering up the stairs to his room. Taking out a peace of paper and writing down messy words before turning and leaving. 

. . . 

Leonardo opened his eyes and found a dark brick ceiling above him. He sat up from his bed and looked at his clock on his night stand. Finding it five o'clock in the morning. The same time he normally wakes up. Smiling, he tied his blue mask to his head and walked out of his room. He found Raphael's door opened and looked confusingly at it. He remembered Raphael not coming out for two days straight and he had to admit that he was worrying. Despite the fact that he was still seriously pissed off with Raphael he loved him enough to care about his well being. He was his brother and that's what he'll always be. Though for quite a few years has Leonardo been thinking of Raphael in a totally not understandable way that a brother should not. And a lot of times Leo put those strange feelings down every time both him and Raph got into a fight. How could he think differently of this brother when he's nothing but a time bomb ready at any moment to go off? Sure, they have their moments, and Leo always treasured and remembered each one thoroughly. But of all his brothers to think of something more about, it would be his opposite. His worst enemy. But yet. . . the closest thing to him. Leonardo often thought about what it would be like to be something more with Raphael then a sibling but there was so many reasons that it shouldn't-wouldn't happen. 

And at the top of the list, their relationship would be crushed with their first fight. 

Leo could still remember that hurtful word he accidentally slipped out in the middle of their yelling and he regretted it immediately. The hurt look on Raphael's face when he said twisted Leo's insides all the more. He desperately wanted to apologize, but he could never find the courage to face the turtle that he had an interest for. The truth ready on his lips, but incapable to spill. 

Raphael may have been the one who engages him with something stupid as he tries to pick a fight with him. But Leo was always the first escalate it and aggravate the hothead more. He knew exactly which buttons to push and he went straight for it. Only to leave the blame on Raph. Guilt piled up on Leo hard. He thought that if Raphael was finally out of his room, today would be a good day to apologize, he thought to himself. 

He peeked in the dojo, not finding anybody and he went straight to the kitchen, again not finding anyone in there and he just assumed that Raph was in the bathroom. Walking over to the stove and getting the kettle and filling it up with water, setting it on the stove and turning it on. 

Leo turned and was just about to walk out and head over to the dojo till something caught his eye. The basket of trash he just changed from last night was full with quite a few beers bottles stashed in it. As well as an empty water bottle of what looked to be an attempted tossed but failed. So obviously Raph was up and has been drinking in the morning. Which wasn't a good thing, especially that many. Raph was surely drunk and will most likely puke some time soon. 

Leonardo headed up the stairs and went to the bathroom, again finding no one there. He walked over to Raph's room with the still opened door and peeked in. Not finding anyone there. He was about walk out and look somewhere else till something caught his attention. A piece of paper resting on his brothers night stand. Out of mere curiosity that got the better of him he walked over and grabbed it. Leonardo never liked prying into his family's business. Everyone deserved their privacy. But Leo was far too concerned to where his brother has gone. And it wasn't like he was digging under his bed or in the closet or something. Anything too important wouldn't be out in the open for any snoopy brother to waltz in and see it. 

Leo took it and started reading it. There was only a few messy words on it, but it was enough to cause Leo's heart to stop. 

"Goodbye and Sorry" 

Obviously this meant something more then Raph apologizing for his mistakes and running away. This was more like suicidal attempt. Leonardo prayed that wasn't the truth. Throwing the paper down, Leo searched through all of Raph's belongings, making a huge mess of everything before he finally concluded that what he feared, Raph's sais were gone to. He hoped that he would only bring them just in case he got jumped by the foot or the purple dragons. But everything was too close to another suggestion. 

Leonardo jumped to his feet and headed out the door. Howling his brothers and fathers name to go look for Raphael. 

Without waiting for them or giving them a reasonable explanation of why he's yelling so early in the morning. He rushed out the lair door, trying to find some clue as to where his brother headed. He crawled out of the first manhole he came across. It was still fairly early and the sky was still black. But it wouldn't be long before the sun would start showing he had to find Raph before then. He cursed the humans that woke up before dawn to go to work. 

He hiked up the fire escapes till he reached the roofs. He studied his surroundings thoroughly, trying to find the correct direction to head into. He couldn't waist his time making guesses. Raphael could make the most stupid mistakes of his life any minute now and Leo would be heading in the wrong direction. 

Making a quick decision, he remembered how Raph would always love heading to China town when they went on patrol or was just relaxing. Thinking that was the best he had. Leonardo ran towards the area. Minutes have past of searching and Leo was getting more desperate by the minute. This section of the city was a lot more quieter then other places, even though there was quite a few people that were already up and walking around to places they needed to go. The sword wielder tried his best to remember to keep himself as stealthy as possible, but it was a struggle when his mind was occupied by panic and determination at the moment. Thirty minutes in total looking through this one section of New York and yet he still never found any sign of the hothead and he was just about to exit this place till something in the distance caught his attention. It was buried in morning fog. It could be a human, but this point he ignore caution and ran over to the object that he was praying for it to be his brother. It was laying down and he hoped it was Raph who fell unconscious from drinking too much and not the thing he feared that he refused to think about. But as soon as he got close enough to make out the details, he stopped right where he was, throwing his hands over his mouth to hold back his gasps and shouts that were begging to be released. It was indeed his brother, but there was nothing about the display in front of him that said he was just unconscious from an over dose of alcohol. There his once emerald, golden eyed, hotheaded brother. Laying pale, limp, and lifeless on the cold concrete roof. Red liquid spilling from the side of his neck and puddling around him. Not too far away from him, Raphael's sai. Drowned in his brothers blood. Leonardo could feel his stomach making somersaults inside him at the very disturbing image that he wished he only saw in his nightmares. He never imagined that this would become reality. At least not in this life time. Tears weld up in the leaders eyes. He allowed them to fall with no sign of resistance. Not being able to take just standing there, he rushed over to the turtle laying on the ground and collapsed on his knees. His hands that were once covering his mouth were slowly and gently gliding over his younger siblings body; afraid to touch him. Like the the slightest disturbance of his body would make things worse. As gentle as he could he grabbed onto Raphael's shoulder and pulled him onto his shell. Giving him a full detailed view of the large deep detailed cut on the side of Raph's throat. Small drips of blood still pouring our of the wound. Despite the evidence in front of him Leo still rested his finger on the other side of the not so messy neck. Looking for any sign of life inside his brother. Not finding anything. Leonardo released sobs and whimpers. Throwing himself on his dead brother and crying the pain out. He could feel the red clad reptiles blood on his chest and cheek that was once on Raph's plastron. He peeked up slightly to find the weapon that ended his sibling laying a few feet in front of him. He leaned over his brother and reached for it. Picking it up. Not caring about the copper scented liquid as it dripped along his fingers. Scowling at the object in hand, he threw it down hard. Medal and concrete clattering together, the sound echoing in the morning air. 

'These killed him. Weapons are nothing but a sin. If they were never invented, Raph wouldn't have died.' Leo thought angrily in his head, he closed his eyes and turned his head away from his fear. He stripped his twin katanas from his back and held them tight on his lap. Watching as his tears dripped from his cheeks and on to the leather sheaths, causing small stains to appear. He tossed them to the side as they rolled far away from him. If he had ever done that in front of Master Splinter he would have gotten a major lecture on respecting your weapon. Never throw them on the ground, and so on and so forth. Leo didn't care. Weapons killed his brother. 

Leonardo shook his head. He had to disagree with himself. He couldn't put the blame on little objects that were hand made by humans. Weapons don't kill. The owner that wields the weapon does. More tears spilled from his eyes. 

"I killed him. . ." He mumbled to himself. The words barely making it out of his mouth. 

"Oh god! I killed him!" He shouted. His sentence getting cut off half way as his hands went to his mouth. Sliding up to his eyes as he collapsed back onto his brothers body. Another round of sobbing busted out of the once fearless leader. 

"I'm so sorry, Raph! I'm sorry! I should have listened to you! I'm sorry!" He continued to apologize. Not giving a care if any human saw him at this moment. He was too lost in his sorrows to give a shit about what happens to him. Anything bad that could happen he would have probably disserved. 

"I didn't mean anything I said Raph. I don't hate you. I never did and never will. Please come back to me!" He begged. Immediately without thinking he pressed his lips against Raph's. He could feel the crimson liquid between them that stained Raph's lips but he chose to ignore it. Despite the metallic taste. He lifted Raph's surprisingly heavy body as he hugged him tight. Separating their mouths when air was needed, resting their foreheads together and rocking in a smooth and gentle rhythm. 

"I love you, Raph." He whispered between their lips. 

"Leo!" He could hear the call of his brothers near by and their heavy footsteps running against the roof tops. Leonardo chose to ignore them. Letting go of the pale reptile enough so he could look at him before he rested him back on the ground. Whipping away his left over tears. His breath hiccupped a couple of times. Gasps was herd behind him and he knew that the rest of his family has arrived and caught up with the actions. 

"Raph!" Mikey's voice shouted for his older sibling, walking to the other side of him. His face was covered with his hands. "Oh Raph, I'm so sorry. If you wake up we can do what ever you want. I promise." The sea green turtle begged. Donatello was the next to cry out the emerald turtles name as he made his way next to Mikey. 

"Raph I'm sorry for yelling at you. You needed someone to talk to and I wasn't there for you. Even if you don't listen to me. I new it made you feel better. Please forgive me." Don whispered. Leo's two youngest siblings hugged each other tight and sobbing their eyes out. 

"Oh my, son. Raphael." Whines came from his Sensei and he could tell that the old rat was still trying to keep a stiff upper lip. Leo didn't even try. Master Splinter went down on his knees next to the eldest. His paw on Leo's shoulder as the other held the place where his heart is located. Leonardo chose to not look at his broken up family, for it would probably crush his heart more then it already is. "My sons, please. This is no time for sorrows." 

"But Sensei. . ." Mikey started till he was interrupted. 

"Donatello, do you think you can help Raphael?" 

"I-I guess I could try. I don't think there's much I could for him." Don said nervously. Rubbing the back of his neck as his other hand cleaned off his wet eyes and cheeks. 

"You have to at least try, Don." Leonardo demanded unexpectedly. The olive skinned turtle could do nothing but nod. All four of them getting to their feet and helping caring Raphael's body back to Donnie's lab, where they laid him on a cot. Don ordered for everyone to leave the laboratory and they did willingly. All except one. 

"No! I have to stay with him!" The leaf green turtle shouted angrily. 

"Leonardo, it won't help your brother any more if you stay." His master rested his fuzzy paw on his shoulder. 

"Leo, I promise to do everything I can. He's my brother to." Leo sighed before nodding. Turning to leave. 

. . . 

Day and nights passed as Donatello worked each second till two months finally passed. 

"L-Leo?" The sound of a missed groan caught the eldest brothers attention. Leonardo gasped at the sight of his awaken brother. "Raph! Your awake!" He cried out happily. Wrapping his arms around Raph's neck. 

"Leo? What happened?" He croaked out. Leo's eyes fell once he separated from him. Raph's hand came up and felt the wraps around his throat and he frowned. "Oh. . ." Leo's hand rested against Raph's as he squeezed tightly. 

"Your okay now, Raph. . ." He paused before looking back at those golden eyes. "We're okay." Raph closed his eyes briefly before reopening them. 

"Leo, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to. . . I was just. . . Leo, this is my fault. . ." Raphael wasn't sure of the words to say, but before he could figure them out. Leo's finger covered his lips to shut him up. 

"No. I'm sorry, Raph. I should have listened to you. I was mad." 

"Leo, I started this. I picked the fight." 

"No, Raph. . ." 

"It was my fault." 

"It wasn't. . ." 

"I was acting stupid." 

"Yes, but. . ." 

"I'm so sorry, I. . ." before Raphael had the chance to continue on. Leo crashed their mouths together. Raph immediately was lost of words as he stared at Leo's closed eyes and relaxed expression with wide eyes. Leo prayed that he didn't make things worse between them. But when Raph didn't push him away he slowly started relaxing, but what surprised him was that Raph started kissing him back and that made things even more passionate. 

It ended too soon when they parted from short of breath. Both turtles gasping for oxygen. 

"Awe!" The sound of their youngest brother caused them to jump back. All three of their family members were standing at the entrance of the lab. 

"Raph!" Both Don and Mikey shouted simultaneously. Running up to the hothead and hugging him tight. Leonardo walked over to his father. 

"Leonardo?" He called out in a warning tone. 

"Sensei?" 

"I assume you have a lot to explain?" 

"Are you mad?" 

"Leonardo, I almost lost one of my sons over your bitter hatefulness towards each other. Do you really think I would want to loose two of my sons because you are in love?" Leo smiled and gave his father a tight hug. 

. . . 

The rest of the family left after hours of talking and laughing together in Don's lab. Leonardo stayed behind as he smiled at Raph. He sat beside the cot, tangling their fingers together. 

"I love you, Raph." Leo said sweetly. 

"Your not mad?" 

"Of course I'm mad. I'm just thinking about all you have to do to make it up to me." The leaf green turtle smirked. 

"Still. . . I'm really sorry." 

"I forgive you. As long as you promise never to do that again. Please." Leo could feel a new set of tears coming through as he quickly blinked them away. 

"I promise. Now no more regrets. No more sorrows. I want a clean slate between us. Okay? " Raphael requested, Leonardo grinned and nodded in agreement. 

"Okay."


End file.
